witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Le Comte De Saint Germain
Le Comte De Saint Germain, also known as the Count is the primary antagonist of the Witchblade and Dorian Gray crossover, Witchblade: Shades of Gray. Biography Early Life As far as middle agers, the Count stole identities of others and used people as his playthings. By the 19th century, the Count came across another immortal in London, Dorian Gray. As he finds Gray laying on the ground, bleeding from a stab wound he received after stabbing his own portrait, the Count saves his life and brings him onto an ocean liner leaving England. The Witchblade The ocean liner brings the men to Marrakech, where they indulged in sexual pleasure and other sins. The Count becomes Gray's mentor, believing that mortals were, but playthings to them. Their travels eventually led them to Paris, where they met a waitress Bernadette, the past Witchblade wielder. Although the Count tries to invite her to meet them after work, Bernadette refuses his offer. Later, as the men leave, Gray decides to comeback and apologise to the waitress for the Count's behaviour. While Gray saw beauty in Bernadette, the Count only saw the power, that he would gain by stealing the Witchblade. One night, the Count stole Gray's identity and went to see Bernadette. Gray was kind to Bernadette and so she let the imposter into her apartment. Once inside, the Count pushes the girl out of the window. The Witchblade can't react quickly enough to save her life and thus she dies. With the bearer dead, the Witchblade let go Bernadette and is washed away by the rain. After this act, Gray vows to track down the Count and kill him. Modern Times After nearly one hundred years, the Count was found by Gray in to New York. The Count then killed a man and assumed his identity. During his second kill, he's nearly captured by Gray, but manages to escape. He then takes interest in NYPD detective Alice Burns, who together with Sara Pezzini is investigating the murders he has committed.When Alice goes to a local shop, he begins to follow her. The Count follows Alice to her apartment and calls her by name, only to instantly disappear afterwards. He then goes to the precinct were Gray is being held and looks at it. The Count then kills another man and assumes his identity. He then goes "L'Atelier" bistro and eats several meals with, much to the waiter and chefs surprise. The Count then goes to club with a girl. There he seduces another man's girlfriend. The man gets angry and tries to punch the Count, but he breaks the man's hand. He then proceeds to stop a taxi and leave with two girls. The driver points out, that the Count looks familiar with him answering, that he just has a familiar face. During stakeout, Alice with officers notice the Count looking like the last murder victim, coming back home with two girls. She proceeds to confront him and the Count mind-controls the two women into attacking them. As one of the women tackles a cop, he accidentally shoots him. The Count is amused by this, who reveals his true form. He then quickly heals his wound and faces Alice. Confronting Dorian Gray After taking down the two officer accompanying Alice, he puts the detective under his control. They go to her apartment, where she's ordered to put up make up and wear an attractive dress. The two then go to Gray's apartment, passing Sara, who moments later recognizes Alice and rushes after her. In Gray's apartment, Gray hears someone knocking at his door. It turns out to be Alice, wearing an attractive dress. Gray orders her to tell him, what game is she playing with him. The Count then enters the room, revealing to have brought Alice as a token of his esteem. He then offers to finally put their differences aside. Dorian instead of listening to him, attacks the Count. The Count manages to overpower Dorian, knock him out and steal his identity. Moments later, Sara storms into the apartment, finding Dorian unconscious. From another room, the Count, having changed his appearance to match Gray's approaches Sara. He tells that the man laying on the floor is Le Comte De Saint Germain and then gives her his hand. Witchblade sensing the trickery, envelopes Sara in armor in order to protect her. The real Gray wakes up and tells her, that the imposter is actually the Count. Sara can't figure who's the real Gray and the Count tries to get her on his side by revealing what happened to Bernadette. Gray tried to save Bernadette from the Count who wanted to hurt her. Enraged by the Count's words, Gray tries to shoot him, but Sara prevent him. The Count continues his story, revealing that while Gray saw beauty in Bernadette, Le Comte only saw the power, which he would gain by stealing the Witchblade. And thus, one night, he killed Bernadette. Hearing this, Gray attacks the Count and blames him for killing Bernadette. Sara then splits them apart. The Count's powers then fail for a second, revealing his true form. With his true identity revealed, the Count suggests becoming Sara's mentor. Sara refuses and the two proceed to fight with each other. Seeing this, Gray destroys his portrait, which now features both him and the Count fighting each other. This act wounds, the Count, giving Sara an opening to defeat him. Personality The Count is a vile and evil creature. He viewed himself as a living god. Humans to him were only his playthings, designed for his pleasure. Thus he would take what he wanted from them and then after his victims had no more to offer, he would simply kill them. The Count also looked for opportunities to attain more power. Powers & Abilities Powers * Immortality: The Count is immortal and has lived for hundreds of years. He also couldn't be killed through normal or supernatural means. * Shapeshifting: The Count can steal someone's else appearance. This process can only be done to males and will always kill the victim, unless he possess immortality too, like Gray. In that case, the victim will be only knocked out for few hours. Keeping the stolen appearance, requires a lot of focus on the Count's part as breaking his focus even for a minute will revert him back to his former appearance. Receiving any damage to his body will also held the same outcome. * Superhuman Strength: The Count possessed superior strength, that could rival even Sara in her Witchblade armor. During their fight, he was able to smash Sara through a solid concrete wall and nearly strangle her. * Mind Control: The Count can take control of human minds. While under his influence, the victims lose any control over them and obey any command the Count tells them. The control is not permanent as victims, like Alice were able to recover without any longterm side effects after the Count was killed. Also mind controlled victims have no memory of their time while under control of the Count. Trivia * Le Comte De Saint Germain, means Count of Saint German when translated from France. Gallery Gray15.jpg|The Count saving Gray. Gray29.jpg|The Count stealing Gray's appearance. Gray35.jpg|The Count following Alice. Gray45.jpg|The Count breaking a guy's arm. Gray59.jpg|The Count confronting Alice. Gray11.jpg|The Count assuming Dorian Gray's identity. Gray46.jpg|The Count fighting with Sara. Gray50.jpg|The Count killed by Sara. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Comic Deceased